John'Verse: Midnight Bottle
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Story Four in my John'Verse. A quiet moment with the Winchester family.  Dean/Cas vanilla slash


**Title: **Midnight Bottle

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** Cas and Dean don't belong to me.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** vanilla slash, kid!fic, future!fic, fluff, schmoop, domesticity

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Cas, John Tabris(child oc)

**Timeline/Spoilers:** Future, none

**Word Count:** 650+

**Summary:** A quiet moment.

**Author's Note:** John'Verse Story Four! And there's more on my hard drive where this came from. I really love writing this 'Verse, it helps be battle my s.7 anxiety. Hope you enjoy the characterization. John's age: just under a year.

**Midnight Bottle**

Dean groaned and smacked the back of his hand against Castiel's chest without looking. He heard rustling behind him but no movement other than that. Dean turned to look over his shoulder to see Castiel glaring at him with no real heat behind it.

"Crying," Dean said.

"I'm aware," Castiel remarked.

"Go," Dean said.

Castiel quirked a brow, "I find it endlessly amusing that for all the time and effort you put in getting me to sleep you tend to want me awake a remarkable amount."

"Caaasss," Dean whined, but in the harsh light of day he would never admit it. "You don't actually _need_ sleep so it makes more sense for you to go."

Castiel sighed, and pushed the blankets away, "I just want you to be made aware that I am doing this for _him_ not you."

"Noted. Now go," Dean shoed.

Castiel padded across the room to the crib in the corner. The one thing he despised the most about sleeping is that the only time he ever felt tired was when he was roused from sleep unexpectedly. He could sit awake all night and simply mediate or muse over whatever he chose, and if the baby cried he could get up hush the child and return to his half-reclined position on the bed.

Castiel rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he stared down at little John, wet red face staring up at him pleadingly. Castiel leaned over the side of the crib, resting his arms on the wood and placed a gentle hand on the baby's stomach and chest, tickling slightly.

"What is it John?" Castiel asked gently. John sent him a very expectant look.

"I see, time to ea—" Cas was cut off with a yawn then finished, "eat is it?"

Castiel lifted the perfect little child up and cradled him in his arms for a moment, rocking slightly, feeling the awe inspiring warmth of the little life against him before he adjusted the baby and went to the little kitchenette to prepare the formula. Rather than use the hot plate to warm the bottle Castiel decided to go the much more accurate and far quicker route. He touched a finger to the side of the bottle and sent a rush of warmth through it.

"Perfect? Eh, Little Angel?" Castiel asked gently. Castiel bit his lip and looked towards the chair that was next to the crib then wistfully towards the bed before making his decision.

The angel padded back to the room, baby and bottle in hand and sat gently on the bed.

Dean cracked open one sleepy eye and blinked at Castiel, "I thought were trying to wean him off of this little habit."

"We'll start tomorrow," Castiel replied. Lying down gently and facing Dean, resting John between them propped up on his arm while he held the bottle with his free hand. Dean turned around fully and rested his hand on his son's foot curling around him protectively as the baby happily suckled the bottle.

"That's what you said yesterday," Dean pointed out unnecessarily.

Cas smirked faintly, "And that's what you said the day before that."

"All right, but you're gonna regret it when he's older," Dean sing-songed.

"Hush, I like having my two favourite men in arms reach," Cas tutted.

Dean smiled a soft little glowing smile reserved specifically for Cas.

"Besides," Cas broke the comfortable silence after a few moments. "You like it just as much as I do."

Dean gave and awkward lying down shrug, "Well, can't argue that one."

Bottle finished Cas set it aside and moved his arm so the baby was lying flat once more, he shuffled closer and felt Dean do the same.

They lay there, quiet in the still night, raindrops falling softly overhead, reassured in the warmth of each other and the child between them.

Curled protectively around their son, they gently fell asleep.

**End**


End file.
